


Por una Cabeza 一步之遥【obikin性转】

by JinsyJinsy



Category: Star Wars-All media types
Genre: F/F, obikin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinsyJinsy/pseuds/JinsyJinsy
Summary: 要怎样评价女孩子说不出的爱意呢？比火焰更炽热，比夜色更温情。比眼神还要滚烫，比故作不知更深藏。---------------没有什么意义的obikin跳舞！性转天雷注意闪避！！！--------------





	Por una Cabeza 一步之遥【obikin性转】

她的师父轻摇着高脚杯，偏过头打量他的眼神似有含着笑意的疑虑。“安纳金…？”年长些的绝地稍稍抬高了眉毛，讶然看着那只说轻不轻说重也不重扣在自己腕骨的手。她挣了挣，安纳金蹭在她手腕的指腹却扣得更紧。

“就这一次？”她年轻的徒弟向她靠近了些，与其说是发问不如说是请求。欧比旺的眼神落在安纳金脸上，探寻着那微红的脸颊下是否潜藏着几分酒意。“…一次什么？”她被迫抬起头茫然地迎向安纳金一眨不眨望向她的眼神。

“一次…”她的徒弟难得地陷入踌躇，漂亮的蓝眼睛染上深思后的笑意。“…一次惊喜。”安纳金悄声说。她仿佛是故意压低了声音，安纳金特有的嗓音唯独在此刻显得尤为低沉。欧比旺睁大了眼睛。惊喜。她暗自叹气。安纳金的惊喜从来都更像是惊吓。

绝地握住酒杯的手忽然被另一只更有力的右手温柔摁住，杯盏从松开的指间脱力滑出，欧比旺没能听到料想中玻璃在大厅光滑地面上碎裂的清脆音响，徒弟的手攀上她的手背，一丝熟悉的原力从其中牵出，酒杯晃晃悠悠地悬在空中。她稍一恍神，安纳金纤长的机械手指便悄然滑进了她微微张开的指缝。

“…惊喜？”欧比旺望着安纳金，试图再确认一遍。绝地眨了眨眼睛，安纳金笼起手指扣在了她掌心。

“惊喜。”她的学徒翘起嘴角。欧比旺分明从安纳金脸上看见了一个得逞的暗笑。她皱起一点眉，却没找到机会挣脱安纳金的手。而在她能压低声音拒绝安纳金之前，后者的另一只胳膊已不知什么时候环上了她的腰，扣在她腰窝的手使坏似的暗暗用力，欧比旺踉跄了一下，便被安纳金揽着滑进了舞池中央。

舞池中的几对爱侣移开一步为她们避让，欧比旺在纷飞的裙裾间喘着气站定。她被安纳金的刚才的动作稍稍吓了一跳。从来穿惯了简单袍子的绝地还尚未十分适应自己拖曳的礼裙。欧比旺低下头检查肩上隐隐有滑落迹象的裙带，却未注意到安纳金的右手从她松开的掌心沿着她背部的弧度悄悄滑向了腰际。

当那只纤巧的机械手终于落在她柔软腰窝处时，欧比旺几乎微微一震。蓝眼睛含着几分讶异瞪向自己狡黠的徒弟。对方却像是丝毫没注意到她的瞪视一般，左手抚上她裸露的肩头，小指勾起那根滑落的带子。欧比旺不适地试图后退，对方揽在她腰上的手却扣得更紧。

欧比旺叹了口气。徒劳地，无奈地。

“安纳金…”她皱起眉，一句软弱的威胁还没能说出，年轻的绝地却已牵起她垂下的左手，温柔地迫她搭在自己稍高的右肩。“一支舞而已。”安纳金巧妙地避过她质疑的眼神，她们贴得也许太近了些，她的指尖贴着欧比旺腰间的裙摆轻柔滑过，攀上师父光裸的小臂，带着几分高于体温暖意的手指最终扣在对方被迫张开的右手。

这就导致，欧比旺垂下眼睛，越过安纳金的肩头看着另一边的地板，她几乎是陷在了徒弟温柔又强势的半个拥抱里。

落在她们四周的爱侣们只好奇地打量了她们一眼，便再次移开了视线。安纳金比她稍高，男装下年轻绝地比平日更显挺拔。欧比旺迟疑地扶在安纳金肩头，对方温热的呼吸就丝丝缕缕喷在她敏感泛红的耳畔。

“你心跳得很快。”安纳金的叹息变成一声暗笑，语气里藏着小小的得意。徒弟又低下头凑近了她一点，欧比旺避无可避只能屏住呼吸，任凭她轻柔的语气羽绒一般挠蹭着自己脖颈。“…是不是，Master？”

绝地的脸几乎以肉眼可见的速度变红变热。她仓皇地撇过头，却恰好听见安纳金满意的闷笑声。欧比旺思考着要不要狠狠踩对方一脚，舞曲的乐声就在她犹豫的瞬间奏响。

安纳金的肩头向前抵住她的胸口，安纳金微卷的发梢蹭着她的脸颊。欧比旺被迫跟着她的脚步向后退却，一步两步三步，安纳金在节奏的间隙停住，她在不知从何而起的紧张中有些忙乱，一头便撞进了对方怀中。胸前的柔软挤在另一人的胸口，欧比旺微微吃痛，不由得发出轻微嘶声。但安纳金似乎也没能多好过，她感到扶在她腰侧的手僵了一下，徒弟在她耳边难耐地倒吸一口气。

“欧比旺你到底会不会跳舞？”安纳金气得压低了声音。她暗自好笑，年轻绝地的声音分明透着一丝痛意。“我还以为你根本没有胸。”她抬起头挑衅似的瞧了徒弟一眼，后者眯起眼睛，欧比旺有种不祥的预感。

“…哦。”可是安纳金只是偏过头，不动声色地回应她。乐声加强，安纳金示意欧比旺跟上她的动作。她们身旁的爱侣们沿着舞池边缘划着方步，欧比旺艰难地适应着自己过高的鞋跟。在这样的一双鞋上保持平衡本身就不是十分容易的事，更别提你的身边还有一位随时都准备牵着你转圈的叛逆期徒弟。她以为安纳金会默不作声地做些踩住她裙角之类的恶作剧，可是对方依然跟着乐曲的节奏牵住她的步子，那只揽在她腰上的手也只是微微施力将她扣在怀里。

欧比旺抬起头一些，意外地发现安纳金的眼神似乎早已落在自己脸上。徒弟淡蓝色的眼睛里有三分专注，还有七分她讶然却不敢确认的深沉情绪。蓝眼眸对着蓝眼眸，欧比旺的指腹陷在对方肩头衣料的褶皱里，安纳金目光中的热度令她茫然无措却移不开视线，徒弟额前的卷发因每一次旋转的舞步而轻轻扬起，像极了晃动的深色丝绒。乐池中的大半乐器悄悄熄了音，只余轻柔的管弦部牵起一条犹疑试探的旋律。舞步交错时她的裙裾不经意间挠蹭着安纳金的小腿，后者稍稍后退一些，扣住她腰窝的手却收紧了。下一个轻佻的节拍，欧比旺的手被徒弟牵住绕过脖颈，安纳金的膝盖抵在她试图并拢的腿缝，年轻的绝地眼睛里含着笑意，托住她的机械手臂微微用力，欧比旺被迫向后倾倒下去，曲起的腰肢搭在安纳金的臂弯里。

“意外的柔软。”当她捂着腰窝被安纳金扶起来时，后者不怀好意地语气低声评论道。“舞跳得不错，Master。”安纳金轻快地说。欧比旺只能瞪着她。她是怎么做到说出这样的话却不脸红的？弦乐部悄悄加强，更具张力的旋律飘摇着被织进舞曲。安纳金揽住她转圈的速度稍稍加快了，欧比旺逐渐熟悉了步法，终于不得不承认安纳金跳舞的技巧确实不错。她年轻的徒弟披着男装，却比在场的任何一个男性都更为英挺。

安纳金的鞋尖抵着她的足尖。安纳金踩着心跳一般的节拍逼近，她们相扣的掌心被两人的热度蒸出粘腻湿滑的汗。常年握剑生出的剑茧相互磨蹭，掌心的纹路里传出丝丝缕缕酥麻的痒意。安纳金从腰间挣出的衣摆随着她们摇荡的动作轻微摆动，安纳金扣在她腰际的手温柔轻掐——就好像她不知道那是欧比旺的敏感处一般。年长的绝地不由得微微后缩，发出小小的惊呼。她的徒弟趁势上前一步，膝盖便抵入了她张开的双腿间。欧比旺瞪她一眼，安纳金翘起的嘴角牵着似有非有的笑意。前者牵起裙摆滑开半圈，后者像是穷追又像是不舍相随。欧比旺轻巧地绕开，却被安纳金的手揉在另一侧的腰间，她气结转身，年轻的绝地顺势攀上她腾空的手臂，另一手滑向她臀上挪蹭轻推，欧比旺一颤，脚下的舞步便裙摆一般散开，安纳金抬起她的另一只手，略显粗糙的指腹划过她乏力松开的掌心，欧比旺提着裙裾似要避开，却是在她怀中转了半圈。安纳金伸出的右手稳稳接住她的腰，灵巧的机械手指半重不轻将她用力揽向自己，欧比旺就失了重心，安纳金欺身贴近时，她恰巧倒向怀里。

安纳金扬起下巴，欧比旺额边几缕滑下的发绺蹭着她颈侧的锁骨。她扣在欧比旺腰间的手悄悄下滑了些，沿着裙摆繁复的花纹探在那处滑腻的腿缝，冰凉的机械手指有意无意地蹭弄着，细腻的皮肤仿佛受了刺激微微夹紧。她敏感的师父几近脱力趴在她肩头。

舞曲竟还未停。

安纳金偏了头，脸颊就贴在欧比旺的额头。年轻人的得意。欧比旺喘着气，一手绕在身后飞快地拍掉了徒弟那只不干好事的机械手。安纳金似乎轻笑了一声，右手又慢慢滑向了她的腰前，探进两人怀抱中的细小缝隙，在那被裙腰束紧的柔软处微微游离了片刻，却悄悄摸索了下去，且有继续下滑的趋势——欧比旺一滞，猛地向后退开半步与她拉开距离。

安纳金若无其事地垂了手。“还没结束。”她暗示般地说，蓝眼睛里闪着夜晚的光彩。欧比旺稍稍平复了呼吸。年长者眯起眼，百种思绪一流而过，年轻的徒弟站在舞池中央，故作镇定的眼神中却藏着悄然绷起的紧张。

欧比旺无声地叹了口气。她怎么会不知道安纳金在想什么呢？她的徒弟好像从来都对她的弱点她的软肋一清二楚，唯独搞不清她在片刻间的想法。每一个挑逗般的恶作剧都像是幼猫探出爪子胆怯的试探，安纳金总是这样，安纳金总是故作恶劣地挠伤了她的手背，然后跳上高地静悄悄地观望。责难亦或是质询，她从来都期待的是这些，就好像她假装对欧比旺的情绪了解的像欧比旺自己一样深，就好像安纳金以为欧比旺只会给她这个。

仅此一次。欧比旺在心里说。仅此一次。仅此一支舞。仅此一次的惊喜。

这支舞不会被其他人记得。这支舞里发生的一切都不会被她写进随后即将上交给议会的报告里。

欧比旺又看了一眼安纳金。后者悄悄蜷起了手指，指尖不安地压在掌心里。欧比旺在心中暗笑。天选之子，她的小徒弟，前途大有可为的年轻绝地，到底还是个小姑娘。

于是她朝安纳金伸出手，看着徒弟抬起头，眼神从镇定自若变成一瞬间的炽热，又慢慢平复为不那么镇定的故作平静。“欺负你的老师父，嗯？”欧比旺微笑，师徒间玩笑的语气。安纳金好像悄悄松了口气。学徒牵住师父的手，试探着用力，欧比旺轻巧地滑过来，裙摆转开盛开的弧度。

乐曲刚到整首舞曲的高潮。舞池中的其他爱侣沉沦在彼此若即若离的拥抱中，没能注意到她们刚刚的异样。

欧比旺探上安纳金僵硬的肩头。“到底还跳不跳。”年长些的绝地玩笑似的埋怨了一句，后者呆了呆，连忙急急地哦了一声，再度攀上她的腰，滑出的步伐有点忙乱地追赶着节奏。

绝地在心里笑出声。按压在安纳金肩头的掌心稍稍使力，发出无声的催促。欧比旺向右边转开，牵住安纳金的手掌控着下一段节拍。

这是不对的。她在和另一对舞伴错开身时想。

可是那是安纳金。固执的安纳金，天才的安纳金，跟在她身后十年之久的安纳金，不知从什么时候起开始对她有些别的想法的安纳金。她的学徒，她的挚友，她一手带大却无时无刻不在给她添乱的小混蛋安纳金。

所以仅此一次。

欧比旺用力将她拉近一些。安纳金瞪大了眼睛，下一秒就露出那种看起来有点傻气的笑容贴近了她。节奏加强，欧比旺后滑一步，短暂的远离后，安纳金倾身追上了她，右手再度揽上她巧妙挣脱开的腰。绝地抚上安纳金的左手，温暖的指尖扣在对方会意张开的指缝。身旁的舞伴们纷纷向一侧转开，欧比旺掀动裙摆轻巧滑开，安纳金的步子堵在她身后，膝盖曲起抵在她膝弯。欧比旺朝她眨了眨眼，裙下光裸的脚踝不知无意还是有意蹭过安纳金的小腿。年轻的学徒僵住了一瞬，蓝眼睛却在下一瞬燃起莫名的神采。

“耐心…安纳金。”欧比旺抬起身子，嘴唇吹拂的气息喷在对方的耳侧。年长者的技巧拿捏精巧，年长者的调情状似无意，年长者的耐心似乎无穷无尽，年长者念起她名字的温柔语调格外动听。

安纳金收紧了搂住她腰的手。她俩换了舞步，欧比旺牵着她的手转过半圈，安纳金的手绕过欧比旺的脖颈落在对方温软的前胸，欧比旺的背部紧贴在她砰砰急跳的胸口。

“你心跳得很快。”她听见欧比旺调笑的声音。她专注地分辨着舞曲的最后一步颤动的尾音。舞池中的爱侣们在最后的余韵中倾倒。安纳金的右手再度揽住怀中人的腰际，机械的指节扣住那处敏感柔软的腰窝。欧比旺果然皱起眉，年长的绝地不安地扭动腰腹试图避开，可是安纳金的另一只手悄然摁住了对方光裸的肩头。那根礼裙带子随着欧比旺挣扎的动作再一次掉下来，有些松垮地半搭在她的臂上。安纳金的左手不动声色地使力，欧比旺偏过头闷哼出声，却终于在徒弟强硬的怀抱中倾下柔软的腰。年轻的绝地俯下身，蓝眼眸对着蓝眼眸，安纳金的眼睛里有千百种她此时不愿说出，也许以后也永远也不会说出的情绪。也许是这个姿势太过暧昧，也许是安纳金的目光太过炽热，欧比旺狼狈地侧了侧头闭上眼，却不曾想到绷起的脖颈比睁开的眼睛更具无声的诱惑性。于是安纳金低下头，冰凉的唇瓣蹭在她脸颊上，探寻着摸索对方抿紧的嘴唇。她耐心地吮吻着那处颤动的柔嫩，灵巧的舌尖温柔地撬开欧比旺敏感泛红的唇缝。等到欧比旺终于意识到这支舞早已结束，舞伴们纷纷散去，舞池中除了她和安纳金外空无一人，而她正被安纳金以动弹不得的姿势揽在怀里，抱住她的小混蛋正无师自通地啃她被迫微张的嘴巴，灼热的呼吸和她的搅在一起。

随着这个吻的逐渐深入，欧比旺的喘息急促了起来，她抬起手抵在安纳金胸口——两团青涩的柔软。好吧，她迷迷糊糊地想，小混蛋还是有胸的——但安纳金不为所动，直到她终于喘不过气，睁大眼睛拼命偏过头试图摆脱这个漫长的吻，小混蛋像是终于良心发现，有些不舍地松开了她。欧比旺半倒在安纳金怀里喘着气，胸口剧烈的一起一伏，半句话也说不出来。

那双淡蓝的眼睛含着无辜的笑意看着她。安纳金又低下头凑近她一点，欧比旺以为她又要来一遍，狼狈地转过头，在安纳金的臂弯里藏起自己刚刚解放没多久的嘴巴。可是对方只是贴近了她的耳朵，她听见安纳金胸口处心脏的急跳和同样尚未平复的喘息，安纳金悄声说话时，湿漉漉的热气暧昧地吹在她耳畔。

“我心跳得很快，”安纳金故作委屈地说——欧比旺茫然间以为听见了自家徒弟难得一见的撒娇——

“…而这都是你的错。”

她有点无奈地叹了口气，又凑近了些，温柔地亲了亲师父因害羞而泛红的耳朵。

 

\---------------------END--------------------


End file.
